Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of voice prompts for a user to tactilely enter dual tone multi frequency (DTMF) tones using number keys on a keypad. In telecommunications, IVR allows customers to interact with a company's host system via a telephone keypad, after which services can be inquired about through the IVR dialogue. IVR systems can respond to user entry with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed. IVR systems deployed in the network are sized to handle large call volumes and also used for outbound calling, as IVR systems are more intelligent than many predictive dialer systems.